particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Robervou
Anton Robervou was ten time president of Darnussia in the 26th century, with his rule spanning from 2546 to 2582. He did not hold the office in two ocations during that time, first between 2552-2558 and later between 2570-2573. He was also leader of the Darnussian Liberation Army from 2540, when Rafael Sanz Durán died, to 2576, when Joshua C. Mastertoni inherited the leadership. Robervou also served once as Prime Minister of Darnussia during the short-lived Communist-Nationalist-Democrat cabinet. Life and History Early Life Anton Wilhelm Robervou was born in January 2501 in poor suburbs of Red Stad, in an area filled with racial hate and poverty. His father was prominant member of the local militia of National-Socialist Party of Darnussia, then known as DLA. Gang violence and crimes from non-Darnussians angered the locals and drove them to the radical nationalists in NSPD, DLA and Aryan Communist Party. Young Robervou also witnessed several crimes and acts of violence from foreginers, affecting his mindset against minorities such as Hobrazians, Deltarians ans Lusitânians. Fights were usual between the nationalist youth and foreigners, but also between the nationalists and communists, who had strong supporters in the southern slums, especially in notorious Nuclear Slums. Unlike many, Robervou didin't drop out of school because his father believed education was the key to rise higher in Darnussian society, which at the time was dictated by the policies of newly-formed DLA, Jewish-Christian Alliance of Patriots and Neoliberal Party. Robervou was also active in the local Whitseshirts of DLA. After high school he enlisted into Darnussian Armed Forces to gain military training, which was mandatory at that time. He served in 27th Alkavonian Corps and after 2 years of service, he was given the rank of Lieutenant. Red Stad University After the military service Robervou entered the Red Stad University in 2521 and started studying politics and history as his major. He was soon elected as president of the Universitys DLA Unit during the student wars between communist students and nationalist students, which also included the future leader and founder of Green Darnussian Socialist Party, Michael Reilly. Robervou graduated in 2526 and as the leader of the DLA Students, he was included in the next elections in 2527. Rafael Sanz Durán himself had asked him to nominate himself to parliament elections as representative of DLA. In 2527 elections Robervou was elected to parliament, beginning his political career. Rise to Power Robervou was one of the first mainevent DLA politicians to rise from communist-controlled Red Stad and that gave him a huge support among the nationalists in those areas. His new, harder lines against foreigners remainded many of the late Marcus Manticore, leader of the NSPD and co-foundr of DLA. Often Robervou and Sanz Durán went against eachother, granting Robervou huge visibility among the party. He overtook the Whiteshirts from Montel Pride, long time NSPD and DLA politician in 2530 and was contesting for party leadership against Sanz Durán before 2533 elections, which he eventually lost. Robervou was able to gather many supporters behind him, including the young and rising military officer Joshua C. Mastertoni who later became the highest ranking officer of the Darnussian Military. When Sanz Durán died in 2540, Robervou and his supporters took over the party and he was elected as their new leader. Immediately it backfired when DLA lost the 2543 elections to alliance created between National Conservative Union and Jewish-Christian Alliance of Patriots. Three years later Robervou had his 2nd chance and he was elected as the new president of Darnussia. President of Darnussia During his time as president of Darnussia, Robervou took more active role in foreign politics. He was known from his harsh comments toward the ex-oppressors of Darnussia, including Hobrazia and Deltaria. He was also extremely populist, trying to gain advances for DLA in any ways possible. That included the showoff between Hobrazians and near itervention to the War of Luthori Succesion. Even after he gave up his spot as DLA Leader in 2576 to his close friend and follower Joshua C. Mastertoni, he continued as president of Darnussia and as candidate of DLA. Death Language dispute between the Narik-speakers and Darnus-speakers erupted to full flames after the national motto was institued only in Darnus by the parliament in January 2585. In June, Robervou retired from politics and his friend and apprentice, Joshua C. Mastertoni became the 164th President of Darnussia. As the mob violence spread all over the country, Robervou, who as Kozarian was Darnus speaker, held a speech for the mainly Darnus-speaking protestors in Doressa, with an attempt to tame the mob down. He was shot to death by Narik-speaking extremist, who was killed violently by the mob at the spot. Political Views Robervou was one of the hardliners in DLA, following the road of Marcus Manticore instead of more flexible Sanz Durán. He speaks strongly against foreigners and supports christianity and conservatism. Military is also closeto his heart, as is capitalism. Category:Darnussia Category:Darnussian Leaders